


Drunken Apologies

by Quinnion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Fist Fights, Humor, Kissing, Levi gets drunk, M/M, Making Out, Manga Spoilers, One Shot, chapter 72
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a hard time admitting that he feels guilty for beating Eren up a second time and he ends up drowning his sorrows with alcohol. He eavesdrops on a conversation between Mikasa, Armin and Eren and decides to confront Eren in his drunken state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is a short one shot I had the urge to write after I reread chapter 72 of the snk manga. If you wanna check out the pages where I based this fic on here is the link: http://www.mangatown.com/manga/shingeki_no_kyojin/c072/28.html 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

Levi sips his tea slowly and sighs, he frowns when he hears people shouting. He looks up and sees Jean and Eren screaming at each other, both look ready to start throwing punches “Of fucking course” the man mutters under his breath. 

“How many times did Mikasa have to save you?!” Jean shouts at Eren angrily, he lunges forward and punches Eren in the gut, the other grunting and stumbling back at the force of the punch “If you keep rushing off to die again I’ll kill you!”

Eren growls and once he’s composed himself he steps forward again “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind!” he shouts as he returns the hit, slamming his fist against Jean’s stomach. “What about you? Be nicer to your mom, Jean-bo!” Eren adds as he punches him again in the same spot. 

“You go and forget about that!” Jean yells as he lunges forward and punches Eren, making him stumble back again. 

Armin and Mikasa watching from a few feet away “Is it okay to let them go on?” Armin asks his friend.

Mikasa sighs as she watches them keep throwing punches “Yeah. I think it’s fine” she replies, watching Levi get up from his table out of the corner of his eye. 

He approaches the panting pair, the boys looking around to see if anyone will stop them. “Oi” Levi says to get there attention just before he swings his leg forward and kicks Eren in the stomach, the cadet falling backwards. A split second after his foot connects with Eren’s body he lunges forward and punches Jean in the jaw with full force. 

Levi steps back and looks down at the two of them laying on the floor “Go to bed. And clean up. All of you are getting a bit carried away” he says before leaving. Levi quickly grabs the strongest alcohol he can find as guilt overwhelms him. He goes outside and sits down inside one of the empty houses, leaning back against the wooden sliding door.

He drinks until he feels the effects of the alcohol wash over him. Levi turns his head to the side when he hears a few people sitting down on the porch of the house. He hears mumbling but doesn’t really pay attention until he recognizes Eren’s voice. Levi scoots a bit closer and listens to their conversation, keeping hidden.

“After we’ve taken back wall Maria and beaten all our enemies can we...really go back to those times?” he hears Mikasa ask.

“We can. But there’s no way to go back entirely. Which is why we need to make them pay” Eren replies after a moment of silence. Levi sighs and nods a bit, taking another gulp of his drink.

“Yeah” Mikasa replies.

“But that’s not all” Armin speaks up “There’s the ocean too. A great sea of salt that merchants wouldn’t be able to exhaust even if they spend their whole lives trying. There’s more beyond those walls than titans” he says excitedly, his voice full of passion “Flaming water. Frozen lands. Fields of sand. I joined the survey corps because I wanted to see them.” 

Levi holds back a snort and keeps silent, he shakes his head as he drinks; he thinks how naive Armin is and knows that it’ll come back to hurt him. 

“Ah...” Eren says, the smile in his voice obvious “so that’s why...” he adds. Levi hears someone shift their body and stand up suddenly. 

“That’s it!” Armin exclaims “Let’s go see the ocean! It’s water until the end of the horizon! And even fish that can live only in the ocean! Eren, you still have doubts, don’t you? It has to exist! Let’s go see it!”

Eren laughs softly “There’s no helping you. Then we’ll have to see it” he replies. Levi can’t help admire Armin’s spirit, knowing he’ll never be like that again.

“So we’re agreed!” Armin replies “We have to go see it!” 

Levi sighs softly and shakes his head, finishing his drink. There those two go again...Talking about things they don’t know about...

Levi sticks his head out from behind the door and watches as Armin and Mikasa get up, they sign for Eren to come with but he waves his hand. Mikasa shrugs and the two of them head to the sleeping quarters while Eren remains there.

Levi gets up and stumbles over to Eren, almost losing his balance a few times; he manages to plop himself down next to Eren without falling. 

Eren turns to look at Levi, his eyes wide with surprise “Captain?” he asks, he wrinkles his nose at the stench of alcohol and immediately knows Levi is drunk.

The Corporal sighs and watches Eren “Hey brat” he slurs “I just...I wanted to apologize for beating you up before” he mutters. 

Eren raises his eyebrows and smiles softly, he’s never thought Levi would ever apologize to him. He shakes his head a bit and sighs “It’s okay...I guess Jean and I did need a bit of sense beaten into us...But I appreciate your apology.” 

Levi stares at Eren and furrows his brow as he admires his turquoise eyes. After a few moments of silence Eren gets a bit worried “Sir?” he asks quietly.

Levi snaps you of his trance and smiles a bit “I’ve always loved your eyes” he says “They’re so pretty” he adds. Eren blushes lightly and chuckles, knowing this is the alcohol talking. Levi stares at Eren for a moment longer before he leans in and roughly presses their lips together.

Eren’s eyes widen dramatically as he feels Levi’s lips against his, he gasps sharply and doesn’t react for a few seconds but Levi doesn’t seem to care and just continues on with the kiss. Eren slowly closes his eyes and moves his lips, he groans softly as Levi leans into him and pushes his tongue inside his mouth.

Eren reaches out and grips Levis shoulders as the older man wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer. They slot their lips together and tilt their heads in opposite directions to deepen the kiss. Levi runs his hands over Eren’s chest and back, feeling and groping at his skin. Eren groans into his mouth as he rubs their tongues together and eagerly returns Levi’s touches. 

They pull back after a few minutes, both of them panting with their faces flushed. Levi grins when he sees the small mark on Eren’s bottom lip where he bite him. He takes Eren’s hands and pulls him up, leading him away from the porch and to the sleeping chambers.

Eren follows him without a word as Levi brings him to his private bedroom; he’s lucky enough to not have to share a room with half a dozen other soldiers. Levi locks the door and smirks as he pushes Eren against the bed, he straddles his hips and attacks his neck; Levi leaves dark hickeys and love bites all over Eren’s tan skin as the boy arches his back and lets out throaty moans.

Levi slides his hands up Eren’s torso and slips them under his shirt, moving his hands up and swiftly taking his shirt off and discarding it. He leans down and kisses down Eren’s neck, moving to his collarbone to mark him there as well.

Eren throws his head back and closes his eyes, only opening them when he feels Levi moving to unbutton his pants. He quickly realizes this is going farther than he intended to and grabs Levi’s hands. Levi looks up at him and stops what he’s doing, his hands freezing along with the rest o his body.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, sitting up slightly as he looks down at him.

“I don’t want to do this if you’re drunk” Eren replies firmly. Levi sighs in defeat and hangs his head down.

“I guess that makes sense..” he mutters, although he’s disappointed he doesn’t protests and gets off of Eren. Levi flops down next to him on the bed and closes his eyes, he falls asleep immediately.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Levi wakes up the next morning with a headache that splits his skull. The moment he opens his eyes he regrets it, the light practically blinding him. He groggily rolls onto his stomach and hides his face against his pillow, letting out a low groan. 

Levi feels someone shift beside him and realizes he’s not alone in his bed. He looks up to see Eren laying next to him shirtless, his eyes widen when he realizes what might have happened.

“Oh shit...We didn’t fuck did we?” he mutters bluntly. Eren smiles and laughs softly as he shakes his head.

“No...We made out but nothing more” he replies. 

Levi sighs in relief and smiles “Oh thank god” he whispers. Eren looks at him curiously and tilts his head.

“Would you have regretted it?” he asks, a twinge of sadness lacing his voice.

Levi chuckles and shakes his head “No” he replies “Well, I would have because I wouldn’t have been able to remember it” he adds as he rolls out of bed. Eren is relieved to hear that and quickly catches his shirt when Levi throws it at him.

“Hurry up brat. We’re already late enough” he says with a smile. Eren laughs and puts on his shirt. He doesn’t exactly know what’s in store with him and Levi but he’s eager to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!


End file.
